


Earth Spirit/Water Sprite Duology (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

by cybel



Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [4]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, POV Ray Doyle, POV William Bodie, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzineOther Times and Places 2(1990), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549570
Kudos: 4





	Earth Spirit/Water Sprite Duology (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzine _Other Times and Places 2_ (1990), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Other_Times_and_Places#Issue_1).

_Earth spirit_ ,  
solid as stone,  
limbs like  
the branches of a tree.

Earth spirit,  
Wrap yourself  
around me.  
Guide me.  
Hide me.  
Love me.

_Water Sprite_ ,  
elusive as rain,  
graceful as the tides  
of the sea.

Water Sprite,  
cascade  
around me.  
See me.  
Free me.  
Love me.


End file.
